pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Vampire Pygmy
The Vampire Pygmy is a Pygmy that has been transformed into vampire by a Vampire Bat. It first appeared in Ep 10: Hi Dracula!. Making a Vampire By tapping the Moon, a vampire bat is summoned and bites a sleeping Pygmy, turning it into a Vampire Pygmy. In this form, the Pygmy becomes evil, drools and gets fangs. If any other Pygmies are on the island, the Vampire Pygmy will attack them, knocking them into the water. (Also, a bit lesser known, if your Vampire Pygmy is on the Ice Island, he will knock at least one other Pygmy into the igloo, where it will sit inside and cower while he runs around.) Killing a Vampire The Vampire Pygmy can be killed with many of the ways Pygmies can, but some unique ways have to do with something else. One unique way is with sunlight, one way with Charlie's Vatican Assasin Form, and one way with Ginger Pygmies. Using the Sun If you pull the moon down and have the Sun half-risen, the Vampire Pygmy will shake his hands, shake his head, and try to convince you not to put the sun up. If you put the sun up, the Vampire Pygmy will shield his eyes as he hisses and start to crack and dry up until he eventually explodes. However, if you create an eclipse by holding the Meteor in front of the sun, the Vampire Pygmy will behave exactly as he would at night. This is a lesser known feature. Using Charlie As of Ep 38: Two and a Half Pygmies, if you create a Vampire Pygmy near Charlie the guest Pygmy will turn into his Vatican Assassin Warlock form. While he is exclaiming that he is a High Priest Vatican Assassin Warlock, the Vampire Pygmy will be drying up in the same way as if the Sun was brought up, and as Charlie finishes his speech the Vampire will explode. Using a Ginger Pygmy If a Ginger Pygmy is present, the vampire will approach it. Once it gets close, the vampire will sense that the Ginger Pygmy has no soul. It will be halted by the pygmy's anti-aura, dry up and explode similar to the effect of sunlight. Dance The Vampire Pygmy does the same dance as other Pygmies, but in Ep 30: Great Job Ice Hole, a Customization Pack called The Dance Pack was added as an in-app purchase. It includes a dance for the Vampire Pygmy, which is Staying Alive, with normal Pygmies as back-up dancers. Trivia *The Vampire Pygmy is the first alternate Pygmy form in Pocket God. *The Vampire Pygmy is the only alternate Pygmy form that can be created on all islands. (However, Marshmallowed Pygmies and Ghost Pygmies can be taken to other islands). :*It is also the only undead Pygmy form that isn't exclusive to Graveyard Island (however, as before metioned, Ghost Pygmies can be taken to other islands). *If the Vampire Pygmy is being picked up, is dancing the same dance as the Pygmies, or is killed in a way that the Pygmies die, he will look like a Pygmy rather than a Vampire Pygmy. *In The Dance Pack, the Vampire Pygmy is referred to as The Vampire. *When kIlled with a Ginger Pygmy The Pymy is Heard Saying "Huh?,Yuck!" Category:Alternate Pygmy Forms